Multi-telecom supporting domains such as Optical, Switching, Wireless, and Voice and data over IP depend upon a set of different information models, protocols and interfaces for their management. As a consequence, Carriers, Service Providers (SPs) and Large Enterprises incur high ‘integration taxes’ and operation expenses (OpEx) to create, update, validate, integrate, deploy, activate and maintain the management interfaces, protocols and information models. For example, present day management of connectivity functionality is partially supported through the use of multi-proprietary and conventional management Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), protocols and information models, such as Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), TeleManagement Forum (TMF) 814, etc. The multi-entry management points associated with the APIs may compromise the integrity, maintainability and effectiveness of the management solution.
The complexity of such a system further frustrates the ability of the system to provide rapid integration and management of end to end services. In addition, it is difficult to perform fast and reliable service deployment, delivery and activation as well as fast service restoration and recovery, and effective and reliable problem notification mechanisms in such a system. As the number and complexity of service offerings continues to increase, the problem of providing reliable and robust service delivery and service management increases.